Patent application CN1509760A discloses a medicament for prevention and adjunctive treatment of cancer made from the raw materials fermented Cordyceps sinensis powder, Ganoderma and Fructus Lycii, which functions to enhance immunity and regulate endocrine and also plays a role in cleaning detrimental free radicals in the body and preventing recurrence of tumor. Patent application CN102228252A discloses a composition of traditional Chinese medicine comprising 5 to 150 parts by weight of Radix Panacis Quinquefolii or Radix Et Rhizoma Ginseng, 5 to 160 parts by weight of Ganoderma and 1 to 90 parts by weight of fermented Cordyceps sinensis powder, which functions to alleviate physical fatigue. Patent Application CN102000129A discloses a pharmaceutical composition comprising Cordyceps polysaccharides or fermented Cordyceps sinensis powder, Ganoderma and Radix Panacis Quinquefolii, which functions to enhance immunity. Up till now, no report or literature has shown that a composition made from Ganoderma, Radix Panacis Quinquefolii or Radix Et Rhizoma Ginseng, fermented Cordyceps sinensis powder and/or Cordyceps which functions to prevent and treat allergic diseases.